


Rather Be With You [Podfic]

by rubidium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from etben: GIVE ME SOME FAKE DATING / FAKE MARRIAGE / MARRIAGE OF CONVENIENCE SHENANIGANS, FOR LO: I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be With You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rather Be With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619210) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> Another cute story from drunktuesdays :) True story, I totally didn't get 'lizard basements' until I was recording it, and I ended up having to edit out like three consecutive minutes of hysterical laughter, lol.

[No music on this one, so you can stream and download this one from Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4awf9h1em584reh/Rather_be_with_You_%5BPodfic%5D.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Permission for the recording was taken from the author's umbrella policy in their profile, so if somebody else out there is working on a version or was hoping to begin one, keep in mind the story is still very much available for podficcing/art/translation!
> 
> On the subject of transformative work, there is no cover art for this because that is very much not my jam/skill-set. However I think they're super pretty, and if there's already one out there for the story that I don't know about or if you feel like making one, let me know and I'll add it in :)


End file.
